


Becoming

by LadyCatryx



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Anal Sex, Double Penetration, Dubious Consent, Dubious Morality, F/F, F/M, First Time, Futanari, Girl Penis, Hogwarts Eighth Year, Hogwarts Library Restricted Section, Inanna (Goddess), Masturbation, Multi, Oral Sex, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Rape/Non-con Elements, Rough Sex, Sex Magic, Shemale, Sumerian Mythology - Freeform, Threesome, Threesome - F/F/F, Verbal Humiliation, Voyeurism, magical transformation
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-01-31
Updated: 2021-02-06
Packaged: 2021-03-18 12:33:39
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 13,333
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29118300
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LadyCatryx/pseuds/LadyCatryx
Summary: Hermione gasped as she caught a glimpse of the woman in the mirror. Eyes bright, cheeks flushed, hair wild. Slender body, full and perky breasts, gentle curves. But there, below her tight and toned stomach, a thick shaft erupted at the apex of her thighs, curving ever so slightly upward to end in a crown flushed a deep pink, one pearlescent bead dripping from the dewy tip.After the war, Hermione has returned to Hogwarts to finish her education. She is doing research in the Restricted Section when she comes across an ancient Sumerian grimoire full of sex magic. As Hermione falls deeper and deeper under the grimoire’s enchantment, she becomes obsessed with one spell in particular…one spell that promises to give her something she never knew she wanted until now…
Relationships: Demelza Robins/Ginny Weasley, Ginny Weasley/Demelza Robins/Imani Williams, Harry Potter/Ginny Weasley, Hermione Granger/Draco Malfoy, Hermione Granger/Ginny Weasley, Hermione Granger/Luna Lovegood/Ginny Weasley
Comments: 10
Kudos: 88





	1. An Unexpected Discovery

It all started a few weeks ago. As an eighth year, Hermione had finally been granted permission to access the Restricted Section of the library. She had been petitioning for years, of course, and honestly, was the Restricted Section so much more dangerous than giving a third-year student a time-turner? _One of them had been contained by Ministry Unspeakables, after all, while the other is kept in a school,_ Hermione thought. In either case, McGonagall had finally agreed, and Hermione was hoping this would help her make progress on her capstone project for Ancient Runes.

When Madam Pince rolled away the filigreed gate and left her with an admonition to “Be careful!,” Hermione couldn’t help but feel a little flip of excitement in her stomach. Stepping into the gloom and letting her eyes adjust, she reached out to the delicate cloth and leather covered spines and ran a finger through the dust. It was almost a shame. Such knowledge, and it was just sitting here. Who knows how long it had been since some of these books had been read?

Squinting, she tried to make out titles and get her bearings. _Potions… Transfiguration… Herbology… Dark Arts…_ Hermione shuddered and hurried past the whispers she heard coming from that section of shelves. _Magical Creatures… Mythology…_ Ah, here it was! _Historical Grimoires_. Hermione was hoping to find a text that would support her thesis about the influence of Ancient Near Eastern magical practices on other Indo-European societies and potential applications of an understanding of cuneiform syntax on readings of the Elder Futhark.

As her eyes scanned the archaic titles and crumbling manuscripts, her eye was drawn to one book in particular. It was a slim volume, bound in violet silk, and it looked out of place among the heavy tomes and dusty spines that surrounded it. Hermione reached for the book and jerked in surprise. Touching the book had resulted in a mild shock, followed by a tingling sensation at the nape of her neck. Intrigued, she gently slid it from its place on the shelf. Embossed in gold on the cover were the words _Sexual Magicks of the Ancient Sumerians_ , and below, _Spells and Recitations of High Priestess Enheduanna._ Hermione’s eyes widened, and she moved to put it back. But her hand hesitated, and curiosity made her think better of it. She noticed a few slim golden ribbons marking pages and chose one at random to open.

The top of the page read _Entreaty for Fertility in the Field and the Marriage Bed_ , followed by several incantations in a foreign language. _Well, that hardly concerns me_ , Hermione thought. She was about to turn to another page when she saw the text on the facing page that accompanied the spell.

_The Courtship of the Goddess Inanna and the Shepherd King Dumuzi_

_Dumuzi looked at her joyously._

_He pressed his neck close against hers._

_He kissed her._

_Inanna spoke:_

_“What I tell you_

_Let the singer weave into song._

_What I tell you,_

_Let it flow from ear to mouth,_

_Let it pass from old to young:_

_My vulva, the horn,_

_The Boat of Heaven,_

_Is full of eagerness like the young moon._

_My untilled land lies fallow._

_As for me, Inanna,_

_Who will plow my vulva?_

_Who will plow my high field?_

_Who will plow my wet ground?_

_As for me, the young woman,_

_Who will plow my vulva?_

_Who will station the ox there?_

_Who will plow my vulva?”_

_Dumuzi replied:_

_“Great Lady, the king will plow your vulva._

_I, Dumuzi the King, will plow your vulva.”_

_Inanna:_

_“Then plow my vulva, man of my heart!_

_Plow my vulva!”_

_At the king’s lap stood the rising cedar._

_Plants grew high by their side._

_Grains grew high by their side._

_Gardens flourished luxuriantly._

_Inanna sang:_

_“Make your milk sweet and thick, my bridegroom._

_My shepherd, I will drink your fresh milk._

_Wild bull, Dumuzi, make your milk sweet and thick._

_I will drink your fresh milk._

_Let the milk of the goat flow in my sheepfold._

_Fill my holy churn with honey cheese._

_Lord Dumuzi, I will drink your fresh milk.”_

Cheeks burning, Hermione slammed the book shut. Well, that certainly had not been what she expected! She realized that she was clenching her thighs together and willed herself to relax. Hermione was surprised by the effect the book had on her. While she was a virgin, she was no innocent. She certainly had no prudish qualms about sex or her own sexuality. But the sudden strength of her desire was unexpected. She had snuck her mother’s paperback romance novels to read over one summer and even that graphic prose hadn’t had this effect.

As if of their own volition, the tips of her fingers stroked the soft silk of the spine. Almost without meaning to, she opened the book again. Hermione felt the tingling sensation creep down her spine and she shivered. She continued flipping through, taking in the contents: potions to increase chances of conception and to ward against it, beauty charms and glamours to attract suitors, sigils to keep lovers from straying, spells to enhance sexual pleasure during orgasm… Interspersed were illustrations, some quite graphic in nature, depicting a variety of sexual positions and possible enhancements. Hermione’s nipples hardened under her blouse and her fingers trembled as she turned the delicate parchment. As she turned the next page, she found another passage marked by one of the slender ribbons, and the illustration caused her to emit a breathy gasp. It was almost anatomical, but Hermione could not help but tracing the slender lines of ink, nor could she ignore the growing wetness between her thighs. Eagerly, she read the text beneath the accompanying incantation:

_Summon holy attendants_

_For ritual head-overturning_

_Priest to become woman_

_Priestess to become man_

_To turn man into woman_

_Woman into man_

_Are yours Inanna_

_Inanna_

_Dressing a maiden_

_Within the women’s rooms_

_Embraces with full heart_

_The young girl’s handsome bearing_

_The maid a woman evilly spurned_

_Taunted to her face_

_Sways beneath the wrath_

_Thrown on her everywhere_

_Her only path a wanderer_

_In dim and lonely streets_

_Her only rest a narrow spot_

_In the jostling market place_

_Where from a nearby window_

_A mother holds a child_

_And stares_

_This dreadful state_

_The Lady would undo_

_Take this scourge_

_From her burdened flesh_

_Over the maiden’s head_

_She makes a sign of prayer_

_Hands then folded at her nose_

_She declares her manly/woman_

_In sacred rite_

_She takes the broach_

_Which pins a woman’s robe_

_Breaks the needle, silver thin_

_Consecrates the maiden’s heart as male_

_Gives to her a mace_

_For this one dear to her_

_She shifts a god’s curse_

_A blight reversed_

_Out of nothing shapes_

_What has never been_

_Her sharp wit_

_Splits the door_

_Where the cleverness resides_

_And there reveals_

_What lives inside_

_A man_

_Who once spurned her_

_She calls by name_

_Makes him join_

_Woman_

_Breaks his mace_

_Gives to him the broach_

_Which pins a woman’s robe_

_These two SHE changed_

_Renamed_

_Reed-marsh woman, reed-marsh man_

_Ordained sacred attendants of ecstasy and trance_

_The head-overturned pili-pili_

_The chief hero kurgarra_

_Enter ecstatic trance_

Hermione slowly closed the book and realized with a start that her hand was already halfway up her thighs. Despite the chill of the library, she was flushed and clammy. With effort, she managed to steady her breathing.

Was such a thing really possible? The idea intrigued her more than she wished to admit. No, not intrigue. This was something else entirely. This was desire. This was raw want. Although the book was closed, the illustration was burned into her mind. A womanly figure, shapely, curvaceous...and with an enormous, _delicious_ erection jutting out from above her natural sex. She had seen penises before, of course, and had even briefly fooled around with Viktor in the gardens at the Yule Ball. But the thought of such a thing on a woman--on _her_ , on having one of her very own between her thighs--she could not believe how much she suddenly desperately desired such a thing.

Hermione shook her head, trying to clear her head. The thought was madness. But it ate at her all the same. Either way, Hermione knew she had to have the book and study it further. Looking around to be sure that she was unobserved, Hermione slid the small book into the inner pockets of her robes, grateful that it was small enough to conceal. Although she felt a bit of guilt over stealing a library book, she also felt a thrill of excitement at her secret. Hermione chose a book at random, knowing that it would be highly suspicious if she left without checking anything out. But as soon as possible, she was on her way back to the dormitory. Hermione chuckled to herself. Harry and Ron were always making fun of her and her long hours in the library doing research. If only they knew the kind of research she had stumbled into!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The historical text referenced is taken from Inanna, Queen of Heaven and Earth by Diane Wolkstein and Samuel Noah Kramer and Inanna, Lady of Largest Heart: Poems of the Sumerian High Priestess Enheduanna, translated by Betty De Shong Meador. Enheduanna was a real person. Her official title was High Priestess of the Moon God of the city of Ur. According to Judy Grahn, who wrote the forward to Inanna, Lady of Largest Heart, “she lived seventeen hundred years before Sappho, eleven hundred before Homer, and just about five hundred before Abraham [...]. Enheduanna wrote her poetry very early in the evolution of writing, perhaps three hundred years after cuneiform vocabulary developed sufficiently to handle linguistic concepts.” Mesopotamia is widely considered to be the cradle of civilization and one of the first places to develop written language. In Sumer we have the earliest known writing, and Inanna, Lady of the Largest Heart is the earliest work for which we have a known author, making Enheduanna not only the first woman author we have record of, but the first author in all of known history. Although her father, the Emperor Sargon, appointed her to serve as high priestess to the Moon God Nanna, Enheduanna’s private writings revealed a devotion to Nanna’s daughter, the Goddess Inanna. Inanna is a goddess of opposites: she is goddess of love and lust as well as a goddess of battle and warfare. While she is a goddess of fertility, she is not a maternal goddess associated with children--she is a sexual, sensual goddess. While her womanly attributes are frequently emphasized in hymns and poetry, she is also frequently described in garb and accessories associated with men, and her occupation as a goddess of warfare is counterpoint to her sensual side. This gender ambiguity is extended to her worshippers, and her official temple attendants were often described as sexually ambiguous or androgynous. Whether this was ceremonial cross-dressing or whether the concept of a “third gender” existed in Sumer is unclear, but Inanna’s power to change women into men and men into women is well alluded to in historical texts.  
> Now, on to the smut!


	2. A Plan Is Hatched

**A/N:** This chapter contains elements of nonconsensual voyeurism and magic performed on others without their knowledge. You have been warned.

Hermione sighed over her Charms essay. She was exhausted and struggling to find the motivation that had once come so easy to her. The past two weeks had been a blur of pleasure and orgasms as she studied the book. She hadn’t yet mustered the courage to try any of the spells, but her willpower was growing thin. She didn’t know how much longer she could distract herself with fantasies and masturbation. She knew that she was falling behind in her studies and withdrawing from social activities, but strangely, she could not muster the energy to care. Ginny hadn’t said anything outright, but Hermione knew she had noticed her odd behavior. And she had a feeling that Luna’s dreamy eyes saw more than she let on. Even Harry and Ron had commented on it, and Merlin knows they’re as oblivious as they come. Although let’s be honest, they were probably just missing her in her role as homework help. _Not that Ron and I have been on the best of terms lately anyway_ , Hermione thought.

The aftermath of the Battle of Hogwarts had been hard on everyone, and Ron and Hermione’s already strained romance had frayed to the breaking point shortly after the conclusion of the war. She knew Ron had not yet forgiven her for breaking up with him so soon after Fred’s funeral, but they had been growing apart long before then and Hermione just couldn’t stand the way the Weasleys had looked at them. Harry and Ginny were the picture of devotion and everyone was looking to them as a light to bring them out of the darkness. Not that anyone could ever replace Fred. But Molly had seemed so sure that she would be adding not only another son but another daughter to the family, and Hermione couldn’t help but feel that she was lying to everyone by sticking it out with Ron. She didn’t want to give them false hope, and the longer the charade went on, the more cruel it seemed. So she’d ended it. _Well, water under the bridge now._

Hermione tried to bring her thoughts back around to Charms, but her traitorous eyes slid instead over to her satchel, where the slim purple book was hidden inside. Her nipples stiffened and she shifted in her seat, crossing and uncrossing her legs in arousal as she thought about its contents. Whether it was being single again after so long, the freedom she felt knowing that the war was well and truly over, or the grimoire’s influence, her libido had been out of control lately. She had tried to distract herself, truly, but there was only so much she could accomplish with her own hands and her wand. Masturbation was growing stale.

But she could change that. She need only speak the invocation. So many times over the past two weeks she had been tempted. It was like an obsession. Hermione closed her eyes and imagined it, the thickness that would rise between her legs. She wanted to reach for it, her phantom cock. She wanted so badly to run her hands over the iron-hard smooth skin and feel the heaviness of her lust made flesh, to know that it was hers. Her cock. Her to have sucked and to fuck with. To bury into hot wet holes.

Hermione forced her eyes open and shook her head to clear the haze of lust. Too far along that line of thought and she might lose her control. For as much as she wanted it, she knew better than to try a spell from a strange book on herself without finding out exactly what it would do first. _What I need,_ she thought to herself, _is a test subject._

Hermione allowed herself a wicked smile. She had the beginnings of a plan. Now she just had to wait until the next Quidditch match…

She did not have to wait long. The first game of the season--Gryffindor versus Slytherin--was just around the corner. While the eighth-years were not allowed to play, everyone was excited to rally around their team and show off their school spirit. The damage to the castle had mostly been cleared over the summer, but there were still plenty of reminders of what had taken place last May and everyone was eager to put the past behind them.

When the day finally arrived, the morning dawned clear and bright, promising to be a perfect day for Quidditch. The sun shone into the Great Hall, and all around her excitable students hurried to finish their breakfasts before walking down to the stadium. Hermione chewed her toast mechanically, not tasting it. Her mind was on other matters.

“Hello, earth to Hermione?!”

Hermione started and looked up to see Ginny waving her hand in front of her face, looking annoyed.

“I’ve been talking to you for the past two minutes! Honestly, what’s up with you lately?” Her expression turned to one of concern. “Are you feeling alright?”

Hermione tried to plaster a smile on her face and attempted a nonchalant tone. “Fine! Just fine. I guess I’m just a little overwhelmed by all the work we have!”

Ginny looked her over suspiciously, obviously not convinced. As Hermione was making up for the seventh year she missed out on while hunting horcruxes with Ron and Harry, she and Ginny had most of their classes in common, so Ginny knew exactly what her workload entailed. While preparation for N.E.W.T.s were no joke, the time required wasn’t drastically different than studying for the O.W.L.s had been, and Hermione had made it through those just fine.

“Well...if you’re sure. Anyway, I was just telling you that I was leaving. Have to go get changed for the match. I’ll see you there, yeah?”

Hermione schooled her face into a neutral expression, trying not to give anything away. “I’m sorry Gin, but I actually really need to catch up on some work for Flitwick. I’ll catch the next one though!”

Ginny looked disappointed, but nodded. Rising from the bench, she gave Harry a quick kiss on the cheek. “Wish me good luck?” Harry smiled, his eyes softening in fondness for his girlfriend. “Luck! Not that you’ll need it.” She kissed him again, this time on the mouth, before scampering off to prepare for the upcoming game. Across the table, Ron testily took a swig of pumpkin juice.

Before long, the platters of food covering the long tables vanished, signalling the end of breakfast. Hermione was able to take her leave of the table with a few other departing Gryffindors and slip out of the Great Hall among the throng of other students. She dipped around an alcove and waited, watching for Harry and Ron to exit. They emerged only a minute later, and Hermione watched from her hiding place to make sure they were headed outside and not back to their rooms. Satisfied, Hermione ran up the stairs in the opposite direction.

Soon she reached the tower that had been dedicated for the eighth-year returning students. Given the destruction to the Gryffindor and Ravenclaw towers that was still being repaired, and in the interest of cultivating inter-house unity following the events of the Battle of Hogwarts, Headmistress McGonagall had thought it best to give the older students an area of their own. Not many from their year had chosen to return. Harry and Ron had--not that Ron had wanted to, given the invitations they had received to join the Aurors--but Harry wanted to help heal the damage to the only place he had ever truly felt at home. Not to mention have a chance to be a normal teenage boy and for once care about nothing but school and sports and friends before entering the working world as an adult. Many of the Hufflepuffs had returned, and about half of the Ravenclaws. The Slytherins were the most complicated. It was arguably for their benefit that “inter-house unity” was declared a goal of their new living arrangements, but almost none of the Slytherins had returned voluntarily. Whether they had better prospects or were simply too ashamed to face their classmates following their absence during the Battle, it was hard to say. But those whose parents had been convicted of war crimes and sentenced had been compelled to return. The Ministry couldn’t formally charge children on mere suspicion and association, so entrusting them to the watchful eye of McGonagall and mandating community service in repairing the damage to the castle was the next best thing. Draco was a special case, having actually taken the Dark Mark, but Harry’s testimony on his and his mother’s behalf had gone a long way in mitigating the fallout of his actions. And so an uneasy truce had been struck. If the Slytherins weren't exactly friendly to the other eighth-years, at least they weren't actively trying to make life miserable. They mostly kept to themselves, which was mutually considered to be the best case scenario.

Hermione slipped through the common room and into Harry’s room, wrinkling her nose at the mess. _Honestly, how does he find anything in this place?_ She quickly gave up searching and pulled out her wand. “ _Accio_ _Invisibility Cloak,”_ she whispered. The silky fabric flew out from beneath the bed, and she caught it with her left hand. Part one of her plan was going off without a hitch!

Hermione ran into her room to retrieve the grimoire from its hiding place and stashed it beneath her robes. From the windows of the tower she could just see the Quidditch pitch. She settled into a chair and waited for the moment she could hear the game begin.

Twenty minutes later, Hermione was walking over the grounds to the stadium, her bare thighs brushing together under her skirt. Although completely concealed by her clothes and Harry’s invisibility cloak, Hermione felt a naughty thrill at her decision to forego knickers, and the cool November air chilled her as it brushed past the heated flesh of her core. Hermione was already soaked with the thought of what she was about to do and she could feel the slick arousal between her thighs as she walked. Soon, the women’s changing rooms attached to the stadium were in sight. With a quick glance around to make sure no one would notice a door opening as if on it’s own, Hermione slipped inside and settled in to wait.

_Some time later..._

“....and he’s caught the snitch! Gryffindor wins!”

Hermione heard the stadium erupt into cheers and knew the match was over. She would not have to wait much longer. Under the invisibility cloak, she shivered in anticipation. Sure enough, about ten minutes later she heard the door bang open and three exuberant women enter.

While Ginny and Demelza were returning players from last year, Katie Bell was not among the returning eighth-years, having jumped at the chance of a lucrative apprenticeship at St. Mungo’s. Not that she would have been allowed to play in any case, Hermione thought. Imani Williams, a sixth-year, had replaced her as Chaser. It was her first year on the team, but Ginny had spoken highly of her abilities. Ginny and Demelza were both in their seventh year and made up the other two Chasers for Gryffindor.

“I still can’t get over that amazing pass! You threw it right over that Slytherin girl’s head, the look on her face was fantastic!,” Imani told Ginny.

Ginny smiled. “Well, what about that last goal you made? Their Keeper had no chance, I told you you had nothing to worry about! You’re a natural.”

The girls continued to chat as they shrugged out of their Quidditch robes. Hermione’s breath hitched as inch after inch of flesh was exposed. Hermione had seen girls change before, of course, but there was something different about this. She was a spy, unobserved. And they had no idea what was coming.

Hermione pulled the book out of her robes and opened it to the page she had marked. She drew her wand and pointed it at Demelza.

“ _Sunu Amarubaurrata Mina_ ,” she whispered, the unfamiliar language sounding strange on her tongue. The book listed this as having to do with female arousal and it seemed like a safe place to start.

Demelza let out a breathy gasp and straightened suddenly as if surprised.

“D-did you say something, Ginny?,” she asked.

“Hm? No, wasn’t me. I didn’t hear anything.” Ginny continued to strip, shimmying the tight leggings down her legs.

Demelza’s eyes were glued to Ginny’s ass as she bent over to step out of her leggings, her lips slightly parted and her eyes glazed. Demelza reached down to drag her own leggings down over her hips, bringing her knickers with them. Her sex was shaved bare, and Hermione could see her folds glistening with arousal even from where she was standing. _Merlin, that was quick!_

Now fully nude, Ginny and Imani walked over to the showers and turned on the tap. Demelza followed as if in a trance, sliding under her own stream of warm water and closing her eyes. Demelza put a tentative hand on her toned stomach, running her fingers over her slender curves and up to her breasts. With one hand she rolled her nipple in her fingers while the other snaked south to her dripping cunt. She let out a long moan as her fingers parted her lower lips and began to stroke.

Ginny glanced over at the sound, her eyes widening at what she saw.

“Demelza? What are you--”

Demelza’s eyes popped open and she quickly ceased her ministrations.

“Ginny! I’m so sorry, I don’t know what came over me!”

Ginny gave her a shrewd look before shrugging. “I mean, it doesn’t bother me. I have six brothers, it’s not like I haven’t seen or heard someone wanking before. I can’t speak for Imani, of course.”

The darker-skinned girl turned at the sound of her name, smirking. “Don’t let me stop you. Might watch though.”

Demelza’s cheeks burned red and Ginny laughed in faux outrage. “Have a care for my delicate sensibilities, please!” she joked. She paused. “Actually, it was kind of hot,” she admitted.

Hermione smiled from her hiding place. This was going well. _It wouldn’t hurt to help it along, though…_ She quickly cast the same lust spell on the other two girls.

Imani’s eyes widened and she bit her lip to contain her sudden moan. Ginny twitched as her hand flew to her sex, surprised to find it suddenly slick with arousal.

“Wow, I guess I liked that more than I thought!,” Ginny said, quickly closing the distance between her and Demelza and capturing the shorter girl’s lips in a kiss. Imani watched the two girls, rivulets of water streaming between their breasts as they brushed together, and reached down to tease her clit. Hermione watched through hooded eyes as her hand reached beneath her robes to do the same.

Abruptly, Ginny pulled back, her eyes brightening as the fog of lust clouding her mind cleared. “Wait, what am I doing? I have a boyfriend!”

Demelza leaned in again to run her hands along Ginny’s athletic back before cupping her ass. “I won’t tell him. And it’s not like you’re snogging another guy, so it doesn’t count, really.” Her hands continued exploring and Ginny squeaked in surprise. “I don’t know, I--ohhh, that feels good.”

Hermione frowned. Clearly she would need to intervene again. _What else can we try, I wonder?_ She quickly flipped through the pages to find another she had marked. “ _Anpa Mina,”_ she whispered, pointing her wand at Ginny.

The redhead jerked as her entire body convulsed with the force of her sudden orgasm. “FUCK!” she screamed. “Oh, ffuuuuckk” she moaned as she threw her head back and continued to ride the wave of desire coursing through her. Demelza reached up to cup Ginny’s breasts, lowering her mouth to capture an erect rosy nipple.

“Oh god, I’ve never cum that hard before,” Ginny panted. “That came out of fucking nowhere!” She reached down to grab Demelza’s chin and tilt her head upwards to meet her gaze. Ginny’s eyes were dark with desire. “But I’m not complaining.” Ginny bent to recapture the blonde’s lips with her own, teeth and tongues meeting in a heated frenzy that threatened to consume them both.

Off to the side, Imani’s fingers glistened as she pumped them in and out of her glistening pussy, her eyes locked on her teammates. _Time to get you in on the fun, I think_ , Hermione thought, and prepared to cast the spell that had tormented her these many days. Turning to the relevant page, she spared only a moment to glance hungrily at the illustration before pointing her wand at Imani. _“Usemi Zikar Saplu!”_

Hermione felt a rush of power flow through her as the spell left her wand and flew towards the athlete’s toned body. Imani groaned and doubled over in pain, fingers scrabbling at her cunt as if to quell an itch. “What--what--oh my god, what’s happening to me?!,” she cried. Hermione watched as Imani’s clit stiffened and rose out from the girl’s dark curls. It was flushed pink and engorged with blood. And then it began to grow.

Hermione bit back the moan that rose in her throat as she watched the tender flesh enlarge. As Imani’s clit grew longer and thicker, a pool of warm desire filled Hermione. Arousal drooled from the lips of her pussy and trickled down her legs. _Three inches....six inches...nine inches...holy shit, it’s still growing!_ Imani’s lengthening shaft curved upward as it continued to rise, the dark purple tip pulsating with effort and billowing out into a plump mushroom shape, slit already oozing with the dark girl’s need. Imani groaned again and doubled over as the base of her new growth began to swell, producing two rapidly expanding orbs that hung low and heavy with seed, effectively obscuring Hermione’s view of the girl’s pussy. After a moment, it was done. Imani stared unblinkingly down at the organ between her legs, mouth slack and open in astonishment. She reached a trembling hand down to touch it and hissed in surprise and pleasure as she wrapped her fingers around her new length. Hermione felt the curling tendrils of desire in her stomach when she realized that Imani’s curled fingers did not even meet in the middle. _Oh my god, she’s fucking huge! That’s the biggest cock I’ve ever seen!_

“I-Imani?” Demelza’s trembling voice asked. “Is that--?”

“Oh my god!” Ginny shouted, following Demelza’s gaze. “That’s a dick! That’s a fucking dick and balls! Imani, you didn’t tell us you had a _cock_ , how the hell have you been hiding that thing?! It’s fucking enormous!”

Imani tore her eyes away from her new appendage and met Ginny’s shocked expression. “I don’t-- I mean, I’m not-- I don’t know what’s happening to me!” Her eyes were panicked, pleading. “Please don’t think I’m some kind of freak, I don’t--”

Ginny rushed over Imani and captured her hands in hers. “No, it’s okay! I’m sorry, I was just surprised! I don’t think you’re a freak, please don’t be ashamed of this!” She looked down in wonder, and more than a little bit of desire. “If anything, this thing is a gift!” She looked up again, and captured Imani’s brown eyes with her blue ones. “Can--can I touch it?” she whispered?

Imani stared at her for a moment, and then gave the tiniest nod. Ginny wasted no time in sinking to her knees and reaching for Imani’s shaft. It twitched as Ginny’s hands wrapped around it, the thick vein along the side pulsing with want.

“Yesssss” Imani hissed, almost involuntarily, as she threw her head back against the wall of the shower. “Oh fuck, Ginny, that feels so good.”

Ginny continued to run her fingers up and down the shaft in wonder. “It’s so hot. And soft. I didn’t expect it to feel so soft. It’s like warm silk.”

Demelza walked over from where she had been standing and sank down to kneel beside Ginny. Nervously, she reached a hand towards Imani’s heavy sac, testing its weight in her hand and tentatively rolling one testicle between her fingers while her other hand ran a finger through Imani’s dripping folds. Imani moaned low in her throat. “Oh god! Do that again!” Demelza did as instructed as Ginny leaned forward to capture the head of Imani’s cock with her mouth. The sound Imani made just then sent another wave of desire through Hermione, and she reached under her skirt to plunge two fingers into her sopping cunt.

Ginny began to bob her head along Imani’s length, but she could only take a fraction of Imani’s huge cock. Demelza reached up to assist, pumping her fist along the length of Imani’s shaft and matching Ginny’s rhythm. Imani mewled in pleasure and moved to bury her hand in Ginny’s red locks, encouraging the girl to take her deeper. Ginny tried, gagging as she took Imani deep into her throat. Imani held her there for a moment, her face drawn into an expression of exquisite agony at the sensation, before pulling Ginny back.

The redhead’s face was flushed, her jaw slack and drooling, her eyes glazed over with arousal. One stream of spit still connected her plump bottom lip and the tip of Imani’s cock, which was flushed with blood and dripping with saliva and pre-cum. Imani pulled Ginny to her feet and captured her lips in hers, slipping her tongue into Ginny’s mouth. Demelza continued to stroke Imani’s length with her right hand, while her left matched the rhythm to thrust three fingers into her own pussy.

Imani pulled away from Ginny, resting her forehead on the redhead’s. Both were panting with want from the kiss and their desire. “God, if your mouth feels that good, I can’t imagine what your cunt feels like.”

Ginny gave Imani one of those mischievous smiles that belied her relation to Fred and George. “Would you like to find out?”

Hermione moaned aloud at that and clapped a hand to her mouth to stifle the sound, but she needn’t have worried--Imani’s moan of approval drowned her out. Ginny leaned over, bracing her forearms against the shower wall and shaking her hips seductively. From this angle, her dripping sex was just visible beneath her plump and shapely ass.

Imani stroked a finger down Demelza’s cheek, and the blond looked up at her, lips parted and panting. “What about you, sugar?,” Imani purred. “You want in on the fun?” Imani’s throbbing erection pulsed just above Demelza’s eye level, and Demelza bit her bottom lip and nodded.

“Mhm, I was hoping you would,” Imani said approvingly, and she helped Demelza to her feet and brought her in for a searing kiss. Imani pulled away and fondled her newly-grown cock, pumping her shaft experimentally and eyeing Ginny’s exposed slit.

“I’m afraid you’ll have to take turns,” she said, and waggled her hips seductively. “Who wants to go first?” Her turgid length swung, and Demelza giggled. “Careful, that’s quite a lot you’re packing there! You don’t want to take someone’s eye out!”

Imani smirked. “You better watch what you say with that pretty mouth, or else I’ll have to give you something to stuff it with.” Demelza’s mouth dropped open in shock at Imani’s brazenness, and Imani took the opportunity to stuff her thumb between Demelza’s open lips as she gripped the blonde girl’s chin. “Yes, I’ll have to fuck that pretty mouth of yours sometime. But I’m in the mood for something else right now.”

Imani grabbed Demelza’s hips and roughly turned her so that she was against the wall next to Ginny. She pressed her swollen erection against the small girl’s body and hissed in pleasure at the sensation. Slowly, she reached down to guide her cock between Demelza’s legs, sliding her thick girth against the girl’s dripping slit. Demelza moaned as the fattened tip of Imani’s cock grazed her clit, instinctively grinding against the iron bar between her legs. Imani did it again, dragging the head of her cock back along the girl’s cunt, teasing her entrance, before surging forward to press against Demelza’s clit. Imani reached around to capture one of Demelza’s nipples, pinching and teasing the taut peak.

“Have you ever had a cock, Demelza?,” Imani whispered, purring into the girl’s ear as she stimulated the girl’s sensitive buttons above and below. Demelza shook her head, too overwhelmed for words. Imani chuckled, then abruptly pulled away to stand behind Ginny. Demelza whimpered at the loss of sensation as Ginny moaned at the touch.

“What about you, Ginny?,” the ebony beauty murmured as she teased the redhead in the same way. Ginny forced a breathy reply in spite of Imani’s distracting touch. “Just Dean. But he wasn’t anywhere as big as you. Harry and I haven’t taken that step yet.”

Imani smiled. “Well, then it will be a first for all of us, won’t it?”

Imani drew back before reaching down and aligning herself with Ginny’s sopping hole. “You ready?”

“For Godric’s sake, just put it in me already!” Ginny begged, arching her back to press herself more firmly against her friend.

Imani pushed forward and both girls moaned in ecstasy as the tip of Imani’s cock slid into Ginny’s tight channel.

“Oh fuckkk, Gin, you’re so tight,” breathed Imani as she slowly slid herself into the girl, inch by inch.

“Nnnghh!,” was all Ginny could muster as she was stuffed fuller than she had ever been in her life.

“How much can you take, baby? Think you can take it all?” Imani muttered, and slid the last few inches home. Both girls groaned as they adjusted to the sensation. Ginny was trembling with want and Imani gasped as she felt the girl flutter around her. Imani reached down to steady Ginny’s hips, and began to thrust.

It was the most erotic thing Hermione had ever seen in her life. She watched as Imani’s massive member plunged into Ginny over and over, entranced by the way the girl’s dark skin would disappear into Ginny’s pale body and then reappear, glistening with her juices. Ginny’s inner lips wrapped Imani’s cock in a vise-like grip, skin stretched tight to accommodate her girth. Imani’s pendulous balls slapped against Ginny’s skin as she thrust into her eager hole. Her thrusts grew steadily more erratic, her hands tightening on Ginny’s hips and snarling as she was overcome with the new sensation. Soon Hermione saw Imani’s balls draw up against her body at the base of her cock, and then she was cumming. Ginny screamed in ecstasy as Imani deposited her milky load into Ginny’s tight channel. Both girls were panting from the aftershocks of their exertion, bodies covered in sweat and spray from the shower. After a moment to catch her breath, Imani withdrew, leaving behind Ginny’s gaping cum-soaked hole. Ejaculate oozed out of Ginny’s dripping cunt and pattered against the ground.

But although Ginny was spent, Imani was not. Apparently the creator of this spell had never heard of a refractory period, because Imani’s cock was still rock-hard, the thick vein along the side still pulsing rhythmically. Ginny collapsed on the ground from exhaustion, but Imani’s hungry eyes turned to Demelza. “Your turn.”

Imani walked out of the shower area to the benches and sat, legs spread, her rigid tower of flesh standing at attention between her legs. One eyebrow cocked, Imani gave the virginal blonde a look as if to say _Well? What are you waiting for?_

Demelza walked over to her, awed and intimidated by the thing that would soon take her maiden hole. But Imani pulled her down into a kiss and her nervousness melted away. Her body relaxed. It was made for this. It craved this. It _needed_ this.

Ever so slowly, Delmelza lowered herself onto Imani’s shaft, face contorted in concentration as she guided the tip of Imani’s cock into her impossibly tight entrance. Eventually the ring of muscle gave way, and Demelza descended, impaling herself on Imani’s newfound manhood. Both girls groaned at the sensation, a low guttural sound that went straight to Hermione’s clit. Demelza winced as the last barrier within her gave way, but her pain soon turned to pleasure as she began to move her hips. Hermione’s slick fingers worked furiously beneath her skirt as she watched, Demelza’s face a slack O of ecstasy and Imani’s frozen in a primal snarl as she thrusted up into Demelza’s tight channel. Neither girl noticed Ginny move towards them until she was already there, kneeling between Imani’s legs and capturing her heavy sac in her mouth. Imani moaned low and increased her speed. Demelza keened as she bounced on her first cock. “Oh my god, oh my--Merlin, I’m close!” Ginny snaked a hand upwards to where the two girls met to stimulate Demelza’s clit, and the blonde girl exploded. The added sensation of her walls contracting around Imani’s cock had her cumming as well, draining her balls into her teammate. Demelza collapsed into Imani’s arms, and the girl withdrew, cock finally beginning to soften after the force of two orgasms. It flopped against her thigh, spent. Even flaccid, she was as long and wide around as the average man. Hermione had a feeling neither girl would ever be satisfied with average again.

As the three Chasers huddled together in a sweaty pile, recovering from their exertions and the absurdity of what had just transpired between them, Hermione took the opportunity to sneak away. She had seen enough. And now, she needed to experience it for herself.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sumerian is a dead language, and I by no means pretend to speak it. But the internet is a handy thing, and I found a document that listed hundreds of words in translation. I picked out a few juicy ones and strung them together to create the spells Hermione used. Here is the rough translation of each:
> 
> Sunu Amarubaurrata Mina - Lap Flood of Desire
> 
> Anpa Mina - Zenith of Desire
> 
> Usemi Zikar Saplu - Turned Into Lower Male


	3. Transformation

Hermione flung off the invisibility cloak as she ran through the silent corridor, her heavy breathing and feet slapping on stone the only sound in the abandoned castle. Most people were still making their way back up from the pitch following the match. It was an unseasonably warm day for November and the weather had delayed many of the celebrating (or commiserating) students who chose to enjoy the fresh air a bit longer, but soon these halls would fill with people. People Hermione did not particularly want to deal with right now.

She reached the entrance to the eighth-year’s tower and gasped out the password. She made her way through the common room to her quarters, more grateful than she had ever been before that the scarcity of returning students allowed for personal rooms. In her haste, she missed the pale set of eyes that had followed her from the moment she entered through the hidden portrait. She was not the only student who had forgone the Quidditch match. _Wonder what has Granger in such a tizzy_ , he thought to himself.

Hermione collapsed against the door of her room as it shut behind her. _Finally, privacy._ And nothing standing between her and the spell that had eaten at her since she first discovered the grimoire. Hermione threw down the cloak she had been carrying, followed quickly by the rest of her clothes. Soon, she stood completely naked. _How should I do it?_ _Standing? Bed?_

Deciding that the bed was the best course of action, she took the grimoire and wand from her discarded robes and walked over to the elegant four-poster. The cool silk of the coverlet felt good against her overheated flesh. She tingled in anticipation, and opened the grimoire. Turning to the page with the illustration, Hermione cast the spell on herself, voice trembling only slightly.

She felt dizzy as the spell took effect. Blood pounded in her ears and she erupted in gooseflesh. Her heart was thumping as though it would beat straight out of her chest and it felt like a thousand tiny needles were pricking her skin. A fiery sensation tore through her gut and settled in her groin. Her clit was on fire, as if being pulled and twisted by a dozen sizzling fingers. A wave of nausea hit her and Hermione worried for a moment that she would be sick. _Did she do the spell wrong? Was it supposed to feel this way?_

Hermione wrenched her eyes open to watch. She had a clear view between her legs as her clit swelled and became rigid. Slowly, it crept upward and outward, pulsing, tender, growing longer and wider. The skin between her legs pulled and tightened. Gradually, the prickling pain turned to coiling warmth as her clit-- _no, her cock!--_ grew. Hermione held her breath as the tip billowed out to that distinctive helmet shape and became the glans, a slit opening at the end and already weeping with pre-cum. And then she felt an odd _poppingswelling_ sensation as her balls descended, bloating and twitching as they filled and grew pendulous and heavy. Her body boiled and crackled as the fire spread within her, every sensation heightened as her insides rearranged themselves to create room for her new organs. The air around her thrummed and smelled of sex and musk, and she was hit by a wave of arousal stronger than anything she had ever felt before. It smoldered inside her like an itch she had to scratch but couldn’t quite reach, an exquisite agony accompanied by the urge to _fuck_ and _fill_ and _claim_ and _seed._ Hermione’s eyes fluttered closed as she groaned and raked her hands up her sides to cup her breasts and pull at the taut peaks. She was so close. She just needed...she needed...she didn’t know what she needed, but her new body was sending her signals and sensations that demanded satisfaction. She arched her back and thrust her hips off the bed, craving pressure.

And then the flames receded and the pulling sensation stopped. Hermione opened her eyes and looked down her body. And there, jutting out between her legs, was a thick shaft standing tall and erect.

Hermione blinked, and then jumped out of bed in a flash to run to the floor-length mirror in the corner of her room. There was a new heaviness to her movement and she could feel her erection bob and her balls swing languidly between her legs as she moved.

Hermione gasped as she caught a glimpse of the woman in the mirror. Eyes bright, cheeks flushed, hair wild. Slender body, full and perky breasts, gentle curves. But there, below her tight and toned stomach, a thick shaft erupted at the apex of her thighs, curving ever so slightly upward to end in a crown flushed a deep pink, one pearlescent bead dripping from the dewy tip.

Hand trembling, Hermione reached down to touch it and felt a sudden _jolt_ as she made contact with the sensitive flesh. The thing twitched at her touch, and Hermione gasped as she _felt_ the touch of the woman in the mirror. It didn’t seem real, but that thing she saw her fingers wrapping around was hers. _Her_ cock!

But as strange as it seemed, it didn’t look strange. It looked natural. It looked _right._ Thin, velvety skin over a rod of iron. Pink and pretty and _perfect._ It wasn’t quite as big as Imani’s had been, but it was still a more than impressive specimen. And it was _hers._ Hermione stifled a giggle. _I guess the goddess likes her men well-endowed!_

She hefted her prize, her triumph. It was firm and unyielding in her hand. Hermione pressed on her stiff cock and it sprung back up to hit her stomach with a satisfying _smack._ Hermione felt almost manic as her face twisted into an ecstatic grin.

She reached down to feel her balls. The skin around them was wrinkled, but smooth and hairless. She rolled one in her fingers and shivered as her new nerve endings responded to the touch. She cupped the sac in her palm, reveling in the weight of them. _I know I can cum because I saw Imani do it. But is the sperm viable? Could I get someone pregnant with these?_ It was something she’d have to think on later, perhaps running some diagnostic spells. As she lifted her swollen testicles, she saw her glistening pussy peeking out from between her legs and smiled. _Best of both worlds._

Abandoning her balls for now, Hermione experimentally thrust the weeping tip of her new cock into her palm and her eyes rolled back in her head. She couldn’t believe how sensitive it was, how good it felt. _Is this what guys feel all the time? It’s a wonder they ever manage to get their hands out of their pants at all!_

Smearing her palm with the pre-cum seeping from her glans, Hermione began to pump her hand up and down her shaft. While one hand milked her length, the other crept down to caress her balls through the sac, gently tugging and rolling them in her palm. She watched herself in the mirror, reveling in the feeling, and a gutteral sound emerged from deep in her throat. _Fuck, that’s hot!_

Hermione became aware of a dull ache growing in her swollen balls and could feel her seed boiling and churning within, begging to be released. Her engorged shaft pulsed under her hand, throbbing with need. She watched herself in the mirror through hooded eyes. The hand which had been fondling her balls crept backwards to tease her dripping folds. Without preamble, she thrust two fingers into her fluttering cunt, curling them just right to hit that sensitive spot inside.

A violent tremor coursed through her and her knees buckled. Her balls drew up, churning with seed, pressure building and tightening until she felt she could burst--

And then she shattered, screaming, cum shooting out of her cock in thick milky ropes and splattering the mirror.

It was exquisite. It was _everything._

And it wasn’t enough.

Her hand wasn’t enough. She wanted to know what a mouth felt like. What a cunt felt like. She wanted to feel what Imani had felt. She _needed_ it. She _deserved_ it.

Hermione looked down at her cock. It was smeared with semen and already softening in her hand, but it was still thick and strong and the most erotic thing she had ever seen. It made her feel proud. It made her feel powerful. And by Godric it made her want to give into these new urges and desires and take what she wanted.

Outside in the common room, Draco Malfoy looked up from his book, the corner of his mouth turning up just the tiniest bit. The moans emanating from Hermione’s room were unmistakable. _So the little lioness has a naughty streak. Interesting._


	4. Eavesdropping

Hermione loved having a cock. 

She loved her pussy as well, of course, but there was something so primally erotic about seeing the proof of her arousal grow and tighten into a steel rod of silken flesh. To feel her balls weigh heavily against her cunt, churning with seed and purpose. To look down and see her cock proudly pronounce its readiness for action.

Hermione’s libido had increased since finding the grimoire, but that had been nothing compared to the urges she felt now. She had always scoffed at the ridiculousness of teenage boys and their supposedly uncontrollable hormones because really, there was more to life than sex. Intellectually, she still knew that. And she knew that she should muster the energy to care about those other things. But in the two days since casting the spell, all she could think about was getting her dick wet. Everywhere she looked, all she could see were nubile young bodies. Male, female, it didn’t matter--they all had mouths and warm, wet holes to be filled. She needed to know what something other than her hands felt like wrapped around her cock.

Before, Hermione could grow as aroused as she wanted in public, in class, at breakfast, and no one would be the wiser. It was her own little naughty secret. But now…

Hermione looked down. Even flaccid, she was big. No, there was no hiding this. 

And that thrilled her. 

She wanted to be discovered. She wanted to see the look of surprise on someone’s face as she whipped out her lengthy shaft and she wanted to see the surprise turn to lust as they realized that _yes_ , the bookworm, the annoying know-it-all, the brains of the Golden Trio--she was the owner of that thick, juicy cock that would fuck their holes and ruin them for other lovers forever. Perky tits, tight pussy, and a 9 ½ inch dick--she was the total package. 

Hermione pulled on her favorite pair of knickers, the ones with the black lace and seafoam blue ribbon. They cupped her cock and balls so nicely. She loved the feel of the silky fabric brushing against the ridges of her cockhead and the sensitive skin of her sac. Just because she had a man’s equipment didn’t mean she was about to wear a man’s underwear. _Besides,_ Hermione thought, _it’s the guys who have all their sensitive parts on the outside of their body. Why is it only women who are allowed to wear silk?_

She pulled on the matching lace bralette and looked at herself in the mirror. She looked at the bulge covered by the triangle of delicate lace and felt a little thrill of euphoria. _I look hot. Like, really hot._ Her cock thought so too, because it began to harden and strain against the flimsy fabric, it’s flushed pink tip peeking out from above the elastic band. It was such a delicious contrast, her soft femininity and and her rock-hard manhood. She felt sexy and confident. She felt _powerful._

Hermione slipped on the sparkly black heels that she so rarely wore to complete the effect. Her calf muscles flexed and her round ass tightened as her feet repositioned themselves in the four-inch heels. She turned, admiring her body from every angle, but especially the erection that the lace only barely contained. She couldn’t wait to show this side of her to someone. But unfortunately, heels were not very practical for walking from class to class around the castle. A little wistfully, Hermione pulled the heels off her feet and pulled on her blouse and skirt, getting ready for the day.  
  


 _Later_ ….

Hermione slipped into the bathroom stall, casting a quick notice-me-not charm. Not super effective for sneaking around, but it would work well enough for keeping people from looking under the stall and noticing that her feet were the wrong way around. She wasn’t ashamed by the constraints of her new physiology by any means, but answering awkward questions in a bathroom wasn’t quite the way she envisioned revealing her secret.

Hermione lowered her skirt and pulled out her cock, relaxing as the stream released and her urgent need to urinate faded. It had been quite the odd sensation--not to mention a complete surprise--the first time she had urinated following her transformation. Clearly more than just her external anatomy had rearranged to accommodate her new body parts. Hermione flushed, re-tucked her penis, and was about to exit the stall when she heard the door bang open and a familiar voice. A mix of curiosity and instinct caused her to hold back and listen. She just managed to catch the tail end of the outburst.

“--need it!” 

“I’m sorry, I don’t have it anymore!”

“What do you mean, you don’t have it!? How do you lose something like that? In case you hadn’t noticed, it was enormous and _attached to your body_!”

“ _Keep your voice down!”_ Imani hissed.

“We’re the only ones in here. I checked. Now stop dodging the issue!” Ginny retorted, annoyed.

“Look, it just disappeared after that day! I went to bed with it, and when I woke up it was gone!”

Hermione nodded. The grimoire had indicated that the initial spell she had cast on the Chaser was temporary--at least until the supplementary incantation that would make the change permanent was performed. Hermione had already cast it on herself--she was quite sure this was what she wanted and she did _not_ want to have to go through the painful process of growing a penis again.

“Seriously?” Hermione could hear the genuine distress in her friend's voice. “Fuck! What the fuck am I going to do now!?”

“Hey, it’s not like you’re the one randomly sprouting new body parts and then having them disappear! I don’t understand why you’re the one getting upset here!”

“Harry isn’t enough!”

Silence.

Hermione tried to peek through the stall door. _Curses, I can’t see what’s happening!_

Ginny’s next words were quiet, and Hermione pressed her ear to the crack in an attempt to hear better.

“Look, what happened after the match...it was the best sex has felt for me. _Ever._ I thought maybe I just wasn’t very into Dean and that’s why, but Harry and I finally...well…” Ginny trailed off, as if searching carefully for her next words. “I just thought it would feel different.”

Another awkward silence. _Damn, I really wish I could see!_

“I don’t know what you want me to say. If you’re having problems with your boyfriend, that doesn’t really have anything to do with me.”

“But what if I never feel that way again? What if I can’t--y’know--” Ginny sounded close to tears. “I can’t stop thinking about it. About you, and Demelza, and what we did. Even when I’m just by myself and thinking about it, it’s better than anything with Harry! I _need_ it, Imani, I need to know I can feel that way again, that I’m not--I don’t know, _broken_ , somehow…” Ginny trailed off again, embarrassed.

“Gin--” Imani began, gently. “Is it possible that you’re just not into blokes?”

Hermione couldn’t see their faces, but she could imagine the look of astonishment that must be on her friend’s face right now.

“But we--but you--you had a _cock_ , Imani! And it felt _good!_ I’m not a lesbian!”

“Who you’re attracted to doesn’t always have to do with body parts, Gin. Attraction is in your head and your heart, not your quim. Maybe it’s not about the cock, but the person attached to it. Next time you’re with Harry, just...close your eyes and pretend he’s a woman. See how you feel.”

Nothing for awhile, then, “I have to go.”

Hermione heard the door open and close as Ginny exited. She heard Imani sigh, and then the door opened and closed again. Hermione waited a few minutes just to make sure the coast was clear before exiting. That was _not_ a conversation she wanted to be caught eavesdropping on!

_But if Ginny is craving a girl with a cock, I may have just the solution…_


	5. Flying Lessons

How does one go about seducing a friend?

_Not to mention that the friend in question is my ex-boyfriend’s younger sister. Who is currently dating my best friend. Blast, why must this be so complicated?_

Hermione paced her room, deep in thought.

_I want it to come from her. I started the ball rolling with my meddling after the Quidditch match--not that she’ll ever know it was me, although honestly, she should be thanking me for that--but now she needs to be the one to come to the realization that this is what she wants. I just need to put myself in a position where she can make the first move and think it was her idea._

It shouldn’t be too difficult. Ginny seemed pretty hard-up, if the conversation Hermione overheard in the bathroom was any indication. And her interactions with Harry seemed...strained.

It was true. This morning’s breakfast had been positively awkward. It seemed Harry and Ginny could barely look at each other--gone were the easy familiarity and casual kisses. Ron was as bad as ever, of course, except now he was also casting suspicious glances between Harry and Ginny. You know it’s bad when even Ron notices odd behavior. _I guess he has always been quite the protective older brother. Shit, what if I royally muck this up and Harry stops talking to me, too? It seems like Ginny and I are the only ones on speaking terms right now._

Even more reason to let Ginny come to her, she thought.

Suddenly, an idea came to her. Now all she had to do was make it look like an accident…

“I’ve got to say, ‘Mione, I half thought you were joking!” Ginny said, closing the gap between them as she walked over the grounds to where Hermione was waiting.

Hermione just smiled, unsure of what to say and more than a little anxious.

“I brought a spare broom like you asked. I’m still honored you chose me over Harry for flying practice.” She smirked. “I think he’s jealous.”

Hermione took the opening. “Are you two okay? You seemed a little off yesterday.”

Ginny frowned. “We’re working through some stuff. I’m sure it’ll all blow over soon.”

“Oh, okay...well, you know I’m always here if you want to talk,” Hermione said, a bit disappointed with how little the redhead was letting on.

“Sure. Anyway, ready to go?”

Hermione eyed the broom nervously. This had seemed like such a good idea when she thought it up in her bedroom. But now…

Hermione shivered as a gust of wind blew off the lake. It was bloody cold! And would be colder still by the end if all went to plan. Truly, a terrible idea. _What was I thinking? And I suppose it’s too late to back out now._

Hermione summoned her courage and moved to straddle the broom when another thought occurred to her. _How do I even fly with this thing? I guess men do it all the time, but Merlin, it sounds uncomfortable._ Hermione reached for her wand in the pocket of her robes and whispered a cushioning charm. Luckily, the sound was absorbed by another sudden gust of wind, lest Ginny start asking questions about what needed cushioning.

The skin on Ginny’s forehead furrowed as she surveyed the grounds. “Are you sure you want to do this today? It’s a touch windy. And no offense, but you’re not a very steady flier.”

Hermione shook her head. “Exactly why I need the experience! What better conditions to practice in?” _And what better conditions to make it look like an accident?_

Ginny glanced at her in concern, then shrugged. “Well, if you’re sure.”

Hermione nodded as Ginny kicked off. Hermione followed suit, wobbling slightly as her broomstick leveled and her weight redistributed. She felt a momentary surge of panic as she teetered and became acutely aware of the fact that she was no longer in contact with the ground. _Just stay calm! You can do this!_

She gripped the handle, knuckles white, and shot Ginny a tentative smile. “Now what?”

“I’ll leave it up to you! We’ll fly only as far and high as you’re comfortable with. You can lead, I’ll follow.”

_Perfect._

Hermione spent the first 15 minutes flying in lazy loops before heading out to her true destination: the lake. She’d have to gauge the distance correctly, she thought. Act too soon and she’d fall in far deeper than she planned, and she had no desire to actually go swimming today or meet merpeople, giant squid, or whatever other nasty things the murky depths harbored. But too late, and she might hit the ground hard and hurt herself. She had to find just the right depth of shallow water. _Not an easy thing to judge in this weather. It all looks white-capped and choppy from here._

“Hey, be careful! Maybe we should steer away from the lake?”

Hermione pretended not to hear. Not too much of a stretch either, as her words were not easy to make out over the roar of the wind rushing past her ears.

Soon, Hermione was over the dark water, slate gray and foreboding in the November afternoon.

_Not yet….not yet…_

_Now!_

Hermione leaned forward over the broomstick and overbalanced, losing control of the handle and veering sideways before finally tumbling over completely. Hermione had only a moment to feel a twinge of fear as she became weightless and fell through the air before she crashed into the icy water. The sudden onslaught of cold was a shock to her system and knocked all the air from her lungs. She frantically beat her way to the surface and gasped for oxygen, taking stock of the situation. Luckily the shore was only a few yards away. Hermione immediately began swimming, noting that Ginny had already touched down and was shouting something at her from the shore, looking alarmed.

Hermione was not a very strong swimmer, but she made it to the shore soon enough, pulling herself out of the water as her body was immediately wracked with shivers. 

“Hermione! Are you alright? Are you hurt?”

“J-j-j-j-ust c-c-c-cold,” she choked out. 

Ginny tried a warming charm, but she had never been very adept at them. Hermione was just as useless--even if Hermione had been able to feel her hands, she was shaking too much to perform the wand movement. Drying charms wouldn’t be terribly effective anyway with the weather this cold and the water-soaked material of her clothes already hardening in the freezing air. Ginny came to the same conclusion and rushed to pick up her broom.

“Get on, we need to get you inside and out of these wet clothes!”

With clumsy movements from the numbness in her extremities, Hermione climbed onto Ginny’s broomstick, holding tightly onto the redhead from behind. The broom, overburdened as it was, flew low and slow up to the castle, but it still did the job faster than their feet would have been able to. The trek through the castle to the eighth-year tower was another matter. Hermione’s body was on fire as her frozen body started warming inside the castle, but soon Hermione was able to manage a drying charm, rendering her from soaked to merely damp. The warming charm did wonders though, and by the time they climbed through the portrait and reached Hermione’s room she felt mostly herself, if a bit wet. _Excellent. Time for phase two._ Hermione’s stomach tightened in excitement, anticipation, and nervousness.

“Well, that’s enough flying for one day, I think!,” Hermione joked.

She pulled off her wet robes, dropping them to the ground. Her white blouse was nearly transparent, and Hermione’s red lace bra and nipples were clearly visible, her peaks erect and oh-so-sensitve from both cold and growing arousal. But her chest was not what commanded the redhead’s attention.

“H-Hermione?” Ginny asked. Hermione followed her eyes. They were glued to the outline of her cock, made visible through the wet fabric of her skirt. The soaked material clung sinfully to her bulge, already formidable even though only half-erect, and left nothing to the imagination.

Hermione said nothing, just continuing to undo the buttons on her blouse before shimmying out of her skirt.

She was left in nothing but her lacy underthings, sheer fabric that hid nothing from Ginny’s piercing gaze.

Hermione rubbed her cock through the lace, a bit self-consciously. “It was a spell.”

Ginny arched one eyebrow but did not look away. Hermione felt her cock swell further at her obvious attention. “A spell,” Ginny replied. It was not a question.

“Er...yes. I found a spell in a book in the Restricted Section and, well…”

Ginny, almost unconsciously, leaned closer. Hermione could feel her hot breath on her sensitive skin and became even more erect, her member straining against the thin fabric that had never been meant to contain it.

“I want to see.” Ginny’s voice was quiet, but Hermione heard her crystal-clear. Her stomach flipped in excitement as she pulled down the offending garment, letting it fall to the floor between her legs. Her cock bobbed free and stood proudly on display in front of Ginny, the girl’s eyes full of something Hermione could not identify. Desire, certainly, but something else as well. Then the younger girl surprised her by leaning forward the rest of the way and pressing her lips to Hermione’s shaft, kissing up her length to the tip. Her tongue peeked out ever so slightly, experimentally, to lick the tip.

Hermione groaned. _Yes!_

Ginny looked up at her, her mouth hovering just above Hermione’s impressive erection. Hermione had to bite back another moan, the sight was so indecent and erotic. 

“I want to touch you,” Ginny whispered.

Hermione could only nod.

Slowly, as if not to startle Hermione or herself, Ginny raised her hands to Hermione’s package, featherlight touches on her cock and on her balls. Hermione shivered at the sensation, reveling at the feeling of hands not her own caressing her most private place. The redhead allowed her fingers to explore further, skimming the underside of her balls to discover her dripping sex, a surprised “Oh” falling from her lips as she dipped her fingers into Hermione’s warmth.

Hermione ground her hips into the girl’s hand involuntarily, craving friction. “More,” she breathed. 

Ginny inserted another finger and began to pump, her other moving to wrap around Hermione’s length, testing the firmness under the silken skin.

“Yesss,” Hermione hissed. “Moreee.”

Ginny began to pump, tentatively at first, then faster as she became more sure of herself. She added a third finger to Hermione’s sopping pussy. But it wasn’t enough.

“Your mouth,” Hermione groaned. “I want your mouth.”

Ginny’s hands slowed as she looked up at her friend. Then she lowered her mouth to the tip and captured Hermione’s cock between her pink lips.

“Ohhhhhh,” was all Hermione could say as she sank into the girl’s soft mouth for the first time. It was better than she had imagined. And then she felt Ginny’s silky tongue swirl around her cockhead and she was lost.

Unable to stop herself, Hermione began to thrust into the girl’s mouth, pushing her deeper. One hand reached down to steady her, fingers threading through crimson, pulling, pushing, sensation crashing over her like the water she had just emerged from.

“Yes, Ginny--fuck! Just like that. Yes, yes!”

Ginny had one hand wrapped around her shaft, pumping what she could not reach with her mouth, while the other tugged gently at her ballsac, stimulating each testicle in turn and rolling them between her fingers.

“Fuck, I’m not going to last. Your mouth feels so fucking good, FUCK!”

Hermione felt a dull ache growing in her balls, tightening, drawing up against her body.

“Ginny, I’m about to--nghhhh I’m cumming!!”

Ginny sped up as Hermione rode the wave of pleasure that rushed through her, a sound rumbling deep in her throat as she exploded. Ginny swallowed everything the older girl gave her, pumping Hermione with her mouth until every drop was spent before drawing back, lips plump and licking up any of the sticky fluid that had missed its mark.

Hermione panted, steadying herself on the girl who knelt before her. “That--that was amazing.”

Ginny smiled, eyes twinkling. “I’m not done with you yet.”

She began to undo her robes, making quick work of them and moving on to the row of buttons on her shirt, revealing two small but perky breasts cupped in her black cotton bra.

Hermione already felt herself hardening again as Ginny’s body was revealed, athletic and toned, but curvy in all the right places. Hermione realized that she was still wearing her own bra and quickly removed it. Soon, both women were completely bare, dusky nipples standing erect, gooseflesh from arousal and the slight chill in the air covering their arms.

Ginny’s eyes roamed over Hermione’s body. The redhead was slightly taller and thinner, but Hermione was curvier, her breasts larger, and her cock once again flushed and jutting upwards towards her stomach.

Ginny leaned in to capture Hermione’s lips with her mouth, seeking entrance. Hermione could taste herself on Ginny’s tongue and moaned into her mouth. Ginny started kissing lower, suckling on the older girl’s breasts.

“You know, I’d always been jealous of these?” Ginny nipped playfully at Hermione’s nipple before moving on to the other one.

“Y-yeah?”

Ginny gave Hermione’s breast a squeeze.

“Mhm. But now I think I’m more jealous of something else.”

Hermione was only barely paying attention as Ginny’s hands moved south. “Oh?”

Ginny wrapped her hand around Hermione’s hardness and met the older girl’s eyes. “I want one.”

Hermione was momentarily shaken from her lustful stupor, confused. “Want what?”

“A cock, of course! Wait, is it...permanent? Or...”

Hermione started. She hadn’t really expected this, or planned for it. 

“The first transfiguration is temporary. But there is another charm that makes the effect permanent.”

Ginny bounced eagerly, eyes shining. “Does it hurt?”

“Only at first. Gin, are you sure about this?”

It seemed...personal, somehow. Her secret, hers alone. But Ginny was looking at her so excitedly, nodding. “I’m sure. I’m ready.”

Hermione wasn’t sure what to make of the surge of emotion that went through her. On the one hand...it was hot. Imagining Ginny with a thick, throbbing cock to match her own...it twitched in approval at the mental image. 

On the other hand, it felt wrong somehow. Hermione felt so possessive of the little grimoire and the magic it contained. But she couldn’t very well take back her admission of the origin of her magical cock now that Ginny knew of its existence. _She doesn’t know of all the other spells in there, though. Or that I still have the book. I can still keep those to myself._

Taking a deep breath, Hermione fished her wand out of her pile of discarded clothes. She pointed her wand at Ginny and performed the spell for the third time. “ _Usemi Zikar Saplu!”_

Ginny groaned and doubled over as her body began to change.

Hermione had seen the process twice now, but this was no less erotic. Ginny’s clit stood up above her shaved pussy lips, a deep and angry red. Hermione could almost see the rhythm of Ginny’s heartbeat in the pulsing of her clit. But soon it began to lengthen, hardening and thickening as it went, the base swelling and ballooning out until the mass became her testicles. Soon Ginny was moaning in pleasure as her body got used to the sensation, and she was able to wrap her hand around her brand new cock as it attained its full length.

Hermione’s own cock twitched in excitement. Ginny’s cock was so unlike her own, and it was a thrill to see. It was long and slender, like her friend, and flushed the most delicious shade of pink. While it was not quite as large as her own, it was still quite a respectable length--easily 7 inches long. Hermione could only describe it as _pretty._ It suited her.

But Ginny was frowning.

“What’s wrong? Did you change your mind?,” Hermione asked. _That was fast._

“No,” Ginny said, pensively. “I just thought it’d be bigger. Like yours. And--” Ginny trailed off. She somewhat dejectedly pumped her fist over her length and moaned. “Ooo, it feels _good_ though!”

Hermione thought back to the grimoire. She had an impressive memory--her ability to cite textbooks almost word for word was part of what made her such an annoyance to her classmates--and she had pored over the book backwards and forwards.

“Well, there is another spell…”

Ginny looked up expectantly. “Another spell?”

“It’s supposed to make it bigger, I gather. But it did say there was a possibility of side effects, I don’t know how safe it is--”

“I don’t care! Do it! I want to be bigger!”

Hermione bit her lip. _I don’t know about this. But I guess it is her body, she can make her own decisions._ Reluctantly, Hermione obliged, casting: “ _Rapasu Sepsu Guz!”_

Ginny’s cock twitched and once again began to grow, veins bulging, balls swelling, until she had gained an additional two or three inches and could only just barely manage to wrap her hand around her length.

Ginny’s eyes darkened, her voice husky as she said, “Now _that’s_ more like it!” She looked at Hermione’s erect appendage, appraising. “Now I’m as big as you. Maybe bigger!” Ginny raised her eyes. “What language is that, anyway?”

Hermione rolled her eyes at the girl’s competitive streak. “Sumerian,” she muttered. But that wasn’t important right now. She couldn’t help but admire her friend’s cock. Her mouth watered. And suddenly, she knew she had to know what it tasted like.

Hermione sank to her knees and pressed her face to her friend’s thick shaft. She gave an experimental lick from base to tip, watching as Ginny shuddered in pleasure at the feeling. She ran her tongue over the glans, collecting the bead of pre-cum that had gathered there, before finally wrapping her lips around the head and taking her into her mouth. Her tongue caressed the hot flesh, massaging it as she went as deep as she could. Ginny’s eyes rolled back in her head as the sensitive tip hit the back of Hermione’s throat. Hermione held it there for a moment before withdrawing. Her lips tilted up at the edges as she smiled around a mouth full of her friend’s cock. _I didn’t even gag!_ Hermione bobbed a few more times before releasing. Ginny was panting with the strain of holding back her pleasure.

“It’s intense at first, isn’t it? All new feelings, so sensitive…”

Hermione ran her hand over the spit-slick shaft, teasing her friend as she spoke.

“It’ll feel so good when you finally empty your balls. Cumming as a man is so _fun._ ”

Hermione stood, pressing her straining erection against that of her friend. They both hissed in pleasure at both the sensation and the sight of their cocks slotting together, breasts heaving and rosy nipples perky and erect.

“But first, I have something else in mind,” Hermione purred.

Ginny thrust shallowly against Hermione, watching her smooth shaft glide past her friend’s.

“Oh yeah? And what’s that?”

Hermione leaned in to pepper kisses along the side of Ginny’s neck, taking her earlobe in her teeth and pulling gently, before whispering, “I want to show you that you can still cum like a woman.”

With that, Hermione backed Ginny up against the bed, the redhead falling onto the coverlet as the back of her knees hit the side. Hermione looked down at the younger girl, crimson hair splayed against satin, skin flushed with arousal on her cheeks, breasts, and weeping cockhead. 

Hermione trailed her fingers down Ginny’s side, following her curves from breast to hip.

With her other hand, she grabbed her shaft and pumped lazily as she looked down at the girl.

“You’re so beautiful. Are you ready for me, Ginny?”

Ginny groaned, rubbing her palm against her erection.

Hermione grabbed the base of her cock and ran the tip up and down Ginny’s slit, teasing her with agonizing slowness as she kept passing over the one place Ginny most wanted it. Ginny arched her back, desperately craving friction as she thrust her hips against Hermione. Taking pity on her, Hermione lined herself up against Ginny’s entrance, her friend’s balls resting against Hermione’s cock as she readied herself.

“Oh, almost forgot!” Hermione reached for her wand, which luckily had been thrown onto the bed and was therefore in reach. “ _Kalu Eru!”_

Hermione had cast it in the direction of her friend’s abdomen, and it must have felt funny, because Ginny shivered. “What was that? And how many of these did you memorize, anyway?”

“Contraceptive charm,” Hermione answered, ignoring the second question. She didn’t give her friend much time to dwell on it though, because at that moment she thrust forward into Ginny’s dripping channel.

_Oh._

_My._

_God._

This was not how she had imagined losing her virginity. 

This was so much better.

It was so hot and wet, and Ginny gripped her like a vise as she drove forward, pumping her swollen length into the girl’s silky folds.

“Merlin, Gin, you feel so fucking good!”

Ginny could only moan, rolling her nipple between her fingers with one hand and pumping the other over her iron-hard rod. Her eyes were closed, her lips parted, and it was the hottest thing Hermione had ever seen. She gripped Ginny’s hips tighter for leverage and increased the speed of her thrusts. Her balls slapped against skin as she bottomed out, Ginny’s breasts bouncing, her cock craving release. 

Hermione went in deep and climbed on the bed on top of Ginny. 

“Grab on to me.”

Ginny did so, and Hermione lifted the slender girl and turned so that she was sitting on the bed and Ginny was upright in her lap, the redhead’s cock between them and pressing against Hermione’s abdomen.

“Ride me, Gin. Show me how good you are with a stick between your legs.”

Ginny bit her bottom lip in concentration as she rocked her hips, moaning at the friction and the coiling heat that was building between them. Hermione placed her hands on Ginny’s hips to steady her as she bounced, meeting her thrust for thrust. Hermione could tell that Ginny was close. 

“That’s it. Come apart for me.” Hermione leaned forward to capture one of Ginny’s perfect nipples between her lips, sucking and nibbling at the tender flesh. She could feel the pressure in her balls building and knew Ginny must be close as well.

Ginny arched her back like a cat, throwing her head back in a silent scream as she shattered, thick ropes of milky cum spurting from her cock to land on Hermione’s breasts and chin. The sensation of Ginny coming apart around her was enough to send Hermione over the edge as well, screaming, as her balls drained and she vigorously pumped her seed deep into Ginny’s womb, breeding her slick little hole.

Hermione flopped onto her back, allowing Ginny to dismount and roll onto the bed beside her. Both girls were panting and covered in a sheen of sweat, Ginny’s cum drying on Hermione’s breasts. Ginny caught Hermione’s eye and started laughing, a happy and self-satisfied sound. “Wow. That was amazing.”

Hermione nodded, elated and still somewhat shell-shocked at losing her virginity to a woman, and her ex’s younger sister at that. _But I wouldn’t change a thing._

Hermione propped herself up on her elbow, bringing her hand to rub lazy circles on Ginny’s hip. “So what do you say? Want to make it permanent?” Her hand came to rest on Ginny’s softening penis.

Ginny’s eyes sparkled as she nodded, pulling Hermione in for a kiss that went on for quite a long time.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: Here’s the rough translation of all of the spells used!
> 
> Usemi Zikar Saplu - Turned Into Lower Male
> 
> Rapasu Sepsu Guz - Enlarge the Long and Powerful
> 
> Kalu Eru - Prevent Impregnation


End file.
